Una lucha entre mundos
by Gemelelas
Summary: Lara y Katy son dos chicas que tendrán que aliarse porque se ven envueltas en una lucha por recuperar unos objetos sagrados de diferentes mundos paralelos. Tendrán que enfrentarse a diversas pruebas donde conocerán amigos, enemigos, el amor verdadero y el miedo. Y todo ello para evitar una dictadura permanente. Esperamos que lo disfrutéis.
1. Prólogo

Hola, esta es nuestra primera historia y esperamos que os guste. Aclaración: En esta historia se mezclan personajes de varias sagas y ninguno de ellos nos pertenece salvo las dos protagonistas. Cada personaje pertenece a su respectivo escritor.

L: no seáis crueles con los reviews.

M: Para empezar alguien tendrá que leernos, digo yo vamos...

L: tú tranquila, eso seguro que nadie lo hace. Y es verdad porque tú nos estas leyendo.

M: Sí, te está hablando a ti, a la persona que estás mirándonos con cara rara...

L: noooo esa persona me cae bien, te lo decía a ti M.

M: ...

L: bueno, dejemos esto...¡ahora a leer!

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

- Hola a todos, sé que a ninguno os agrada la idea de encontrarnos aquí, pero como todos sabéis es de vital importancia.- dijo uno de los tres hombres que presidían la mesa.

- ¿Y exactamente, porque tenemos que colaborar con vosotros?- preguntó de manera cortante una mujer vestida de negro.

-Porque según nuestra… Fuente de información, dos humanos con la sangre elegida pero que estén ajenos a nuestros mundos podrán recuperar los objetos robados.- respondió el primer hombre.

- ¿Pero como piensas encontrarlos, hermano?- le interrogó un hombre a su derecha.

- ¡De eso nos encargamos nosotros!- exclamó alegremente un joven de cabellos dorados y negros ropajes.


	2. Capítulo 1: Sr Brunner

**Aclaración: **En esta historia aparecen personajes de varias sagas y ninguno nos pertenece salvo las dos protagonistas. Cada personaje pertenece a su escritor correspondiente.

L: ¡Bienvenidos damas y caballeros a...

M: Al circo de los horrores, no te jode.

L: Mira que eres aguafiestas...

M: ¡Y tú pelma!

L: ¡Ay, lo que me ha dicho!

M: Bueno, dejando a este ser extraño aparte...¡Disfrutad el capítulo!

L: ¡Oye!

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**POV Lara**

Otro día más, me levanto de la cama, recuerdo que es lunes, me deprimo… En fin, un día normal. Me visto rápidamente y salgo corriendo de casa sin desayunar, ya que, para variar, voy tarde.

Por el camino me encuentro con mi mejor y único amigo (sí, exacto, único…soy así de penosa) Jake Collins. Le saludo y nos dirigimos al Minaya High School, nuestro instituto.

Cuando suena el timbre, me separo de Jake porque él repitió y ahora vamos a distintos cursos. Llego a clase y me siento en mi sitio junto a la ventana, esperando a que aparezca el profesor. Pasan diez minutos y veo entrar por la puerta a un señor con barba y en silla de ruedas. Se acerca a la pizarra, ¡Y se pone a dar clase!

Normalmente evito hablar con mis compañeros de clase porque pueden distraerme, aunque esta vez no tengo más remedio que hacer una excepción.

- Oye, ¿y nuestro antiguo profesor?

- ¿Qué antiguo profesor?- me preguntó el chico de delante extrañado.

- ¡El que nos ha dado clase hasta ahora!

- No ha habido nadie antes que él.- Vuelve a decirme preocupado.

- Si no ha habido un profesor antes… ¡Yo tengo el pelo verde, no te jode!

El chico, cuyo nombre desconozco (Creo que esa es una de las razones por las que no hago amigos) se giró mascullando algo sobre "Esta chica está loca" y me dejó aún más extrañada.

**POV Katy**

Las clases fueron extremadamente aburridas, así que, me he pasado toda la mañana dibujando en mi cuaderno. Menos mal que en el recreo puedo juntarme con Jake porque en clase estamos demasiado separados como para hablarnos. Jake es un año mayor que yo, por lo que tiene dieciséis. Tiene el pelo castaño claro y ojos marrones. A diferencia mía, siempre está rodeado de amigos, y si se junta conmigo es porque en clase, a la hora de hacer trabajos, nos toca juntos. Aunque con el tiempo nos hemos hecho grandes amigos.

Ha llegado la tarde, y para mi desgracia tengo clase de historia. No es que no me guste, pero se me hace demasiado pesada. De normal me dormiría pero al ver entrar a un señor en silla de ruedas, me distraigo. Dice llamarse señor Brunner.

De repente, veo que algo se asoma por la parte trasera de la silla de ruedas, algo parecido a una cola de caballo… ¿Cola de caballo?

- ¿Soy yo, o ese señor lleva una cola pegada a la silla?-le pregunto a una chica de detrás de mí.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué cola me hablas?- pregunta mirándome como a una loca.

Se giró sin darme opción de replicarle.

**POV Sr. Brunner**

Al parecer, el rubio maleducado no estaba equivocado. Solo han tardado un día en encontrarlas, aunque ojalá hubiesen tardado más para poder cerrarle esa boca. Entonces, tenemos a una chica de dieciséis años con el pelo castaño largo rizado y a otra joven con el pelo liso algo más corto que la primera. Lara se concentra demasiado en sus estudios y es muy escéptica, así que costará mucho convencerla. En cuanto a Katy, será más fácil, porque se parecen interesarle las criaturas místicas y sobrenaturales, no hay más que ver su cuaderno.

Por suerte, tenemos a alguien que nos puede ayudar. Pero lo primero es lo primero.

- Haber, tú este... El rubio de ahí, la chica morena y el chico de los ojos azules- dice el señor D apareciendo por la puerta.

- ¿Sí, Enanito de jardín con chándal atigrado?- le responde el chico rubio riéndose.

- Yo de ti, tendría cuidado con lo que dices maldito rubio teñido.

-¡EH! Soy rubio natural que conste.

-Bueno, calmémonos todos que tenemos que pasar mucho tiempo juntos.- respondo intentando relajar el ambiente.

-¿Y para qué nos habéis reunido aquí?- me pregunta la chica morena.

- Necesitamos que convenzáis a una de las chicas para que os ayude con la segunda.

-¿Y porqué tenemos que hacerlo nosotros?

- De buenas a primeras, que dos adultos se acerquen a una niña queda un tanto sospechoso y la gente podría llamar a la policía. Segundo, ¡A vosotros el resto del mundo no os puede ver!- responde el señor D exasperado.

**POV Katy**

Las clases han terminado (¡por fin!) y me dirijo a casa escuchando mi canción favorita. Cuando, al pasar por un puesto de comida rápida veo a un chico robar un perrito caliente, y el vendedor ni se da cuenta. Se acerca hacia mí.

-¡Oye tú! ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre robar?- le pregunto.

- Espera, ¿puedes verme?-dice el chico

-Claro que puedo verte no eres invisible sabías.

-En realidad, sí que lo soy- me responde él con una mueca burlona en la cara. -Así que tú eres la elegida, no se me esperaba algo más...

-¿Qué elegida? ¿De qué me hablas?-le interrumpo sobresaltada.

-Si vienes conmigo te lo explico todo.

- ¿Porqué debería fiarme de un ladrón?

- Porque la gente te está empezando a mirar raro por hablar sola

- No, te he dicho que soy invisible, esta conversación ya la hemos tenido...

En ese momento, un señor que iba distraído con el móvil se chocó contra el desconocido y miró al suelo creyendo que se había tropezado sin notar la presencia del chico que tenía delante suyo.

- ¿Ves? No me ven- dijo con autosuficiencia.- ¿Y ahora piensas venir conmigo? Porque ese señor está llamando al loquero...

Tenía razón, el señor que antes se había chocado estaba ahora hablando por el móvil mientras me señalaba. Así que decidí seguir al joven hasta un callejón donde se encontraban otros dos chicos. Uno de ellos era un chico de unos dieciocho años moreno y con ojos azules, fuerte y alto. La otra persona era una chica más o menos de mi edad. Tenía el cabello negro y largo recogido en dos trenzas. Era alta y delgada y llevaba un brazalete dorado en forma de serpiente.

-Bueno, para qué me habéis arrastrado hasta aquí?-les interrogué cruzándome de brazos.

- ¿Así que esta es una de las chicas?-preguntó el muchacho de los ojos azules.-Bueno, no hay tiempo de explicarte todo, pero ahora lo esencial es encontrar a la otra chica.-siguió él.

- ¿Qué otra chica?

- Seguramente la conozcas, va a tu mismo instituto-habló la chica ignorando mi pregunta.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que la convenzo para que venga?

- Para eso te hemos buscado ayuda, un tal Jake...

**POV Lara**

Estoy en la entrada esperando a que Jake venga, no es normal en el llegar tarde. Le veo correr hacia mí y cuando me alcanza me doy cuenta de que no esta solo, la chica que lo acompaña se para a su izquierda. Me suena haberla visto junto a Jake alguna vez, creo que van a la misma clase.

- Lara, tengo... bueno, tenemos que decirte una cosa muy importante.- dijo Jake con la respiración entrecortada por la reciente carrera.

- ¿El qué? ¿tiene algo que ver con esta chica?- le digo señalándola- ¿es que acaso estáis saliendo?

- ¿Qué? ¡No!- esta vez es ella quien habla- es algo demasiado importante como para decirlo en plena calle, debemos ir a un lugar algo mas privado.

- Vayamos a mi casa, mis padres no están- agrega Jake con algo de prisa en su voz.

- Vale, pero tengo que hacer los deberes así que no me entretengáis por demasiado tiempo.

- Lara, después de que te lo contemos dudo mucho que te acuerdes de tus deberes...-dice Jake con un tono de angustia.


	3. Capitulo 2: El secuestro

**L:** Bueno, bueno... aquí estamos otra vez

**M: **Sentiros honrados de que haya decidido aparecer por aquí.

**L: Va**mos hombre, no te lo creas tanto. Si casi casi me matas por tardar tanto en subirlo.

**M: **Si, pero eso te pasa por ir tarde, si es que ya sabía yo que no tendría que haberme aliado con este engendro.

**L: **Oye, me estás ofendiendo. A que no te vuelvo a hablar.

**M: **Tanto tu como yo sabemos que esa amenaza no tiene futuro, nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos.

**L:** Ya...

**M: **Bueno, cambiando de tema esperamos que disfrutéis leyendo lo que nuestras... alocadas mentes han creado.

**L: **Ya casi ni me dejan hablar.

**M: **Cállate!

**L: **Hump! Pues me indigno.

******Aclaración: **En esta historia aparecen personajes de varias sagas y ninguno nos pertenece salvo las dos protagonistas. Cada personaje pertenece a su escritor correspondiente.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**POV Lara**

Sigo a Jake y a esa chica hasta su casa. Durante todo el camino no han dejado de hablar entre ellos en voz muy baja y de mirarme de vez en cuando con cara de preocupación. Al parecer, no tienen intención alguna de contarme qué demonios ocurre hasta llegar, así que intento adivinarlo por mi cuenta. ¿Le ha pasado algo a algún familiar de Jake? No, no creo, me lo habría dicho y además no tendría sentido alguno que esta chica le acompañe. ¿Se cambia de instituto? No, no habría necesidad alguna de ir hasta su casa. ¿Nos han invadido los extraterrestres? Vale, creo que se me está yendo la pinza. Antes de poder preguntarles llegamos a casa de Jake.

- Vale, ¿alguien me piensa decir qué rayos pasa?- Dije harta de tanto secretismo.

- Lara, será mejor que te sientes...-me dice Jake.

- Esto parece la típica escena de cine- digo riéndome.

Nadie más se ríe de mi broma.

- Mira, Lyra...-dice la chica.

- Se llama Lara, Katy.- Dice Jake esbozando la primera sonrisa que le veo desde que hemos llegado aquí.

- Uy, perdona, no se me dan bien los nombres-dice Katy a modo de disculpa.

- ¿No teníais algo importantísimo que decirme?- Digo.

- Lara, ¿te acuerdas de todas las historias que nos han contado en clase sobre dioses griegos, monstruos y demás?-me dice Jake despacio, como si hablara a un niño pequeño.

- ¿Sí...?-pregunto confundida.

- Mira, pues resulta que todos esos dioses siguen vivos y están entre nosotros

- ¿Qué?¡Estarás de broma!-exclamo esperando que empiecen a reírse y a decirme que todo esto es una broma.

- Pues eso no es todo...- me dice Katy

- Ahh...¿Hay más?- pregunto imaginándome la respuesta.

- Bueno, no me han querido contar mucho, solo me han dicho que nos lo explicarán todo cuando nos reunamos con ellos. Pero me han dejado bastante claro que si queremos evitar la destrucción del mundo tenemos que ayudarlos-me cuenta Katy.

- Por cierto, si queremos llegar a tiempo tenemos que salir ya.-dice Jake levantándose de la silla.

- ¿Llegar a tiempo a dónde?

- A la reunión entre los semidioses que os ayudarán y...

Antes de que Jake terminara la frase salgo corriendo de la casa y echo a correr sin rumbo fijo. A lo lejos oía a Katy y a Jake llamarme pero tenía que pensar sobre lo que me habían dicho, todo me parecía irreal. ¿Cómo iban a existir los dioses griegos? Era de locos. Al final, llego a uno de los muchos callejones sin salida de Nueva York y me detengo. Me agobio tanto que tengo dificultades para respirar. Empiezo a ver puntos negros en el borde de mi visión y lo último que recuerdo es notar el frío tacto del suelo bajo la palma de mis manos. Después me desmayé.

**POV Katy**

**-**¡Mierda! Tenemos que ir tras ella- le digo a Jake preocupada.

Salimos a toda prisa de casa de Jake y empezamos a buscar alguna pista que nos pueda ayudar a encontrar a Lara. Como no encontramos nada empezamos a llamarla con desesperación.

-¡Lara, Lara!

Como no nos responde nadie, Jake decide que nos tenemos que separar para buscarla.

-Jake, siendo solo dos no la encontraremos nunca. Manhattan es demasiado grande.-le digo nerviosa.

- Por eso voy a pedir ayuda a unos amigos.

Jake se aleja mientras saca el móvil de su bolsillo y llama a alguien. Como no parece que vaya a volver decido irme hacia el sur para buscar a Lara.

**POV Lara**

Siento que la cabeza me va a estallar, aunque supongo que estoy despierta ya que oigo voces, parece que vienen del extremo opuesto del callejón.

- Has dicho que era una chica de pelo castaño ondulado largo recogido en una coleta alta, con ojos dorados y que vestía una falda blanca con una blusa verde de manga corta y zapatillas converse, ¿No? - dice un muchacho rubio que hablaba por móvil.

- Vale, entonces la hemos encontrado.-contesta el chico.

Se acerca hacia mí y me mira con curiosidad.

-Así que tú eres la segunda chica, alias la escapista.- comenta riéndose mientras me ayuda a incorporarme.

- ¿Quién eres tú, y porqué me conoces?

- Si quieres que te lo cuente tienes que venir conmigo.

- ¡No te conozco de nada, no pienso irme contigo!

- Me lo esperaba... ¡Chicos, toda vuestra!-grita con un tono divertido.

En cuanto termina de decir esas palabras dos sombras aparecen de detrás de mí y me atan, amordazan y me ponen una cinta en los ojos para impedirme ver. La banda de la boca tiene un sabor dulce que me adormila. Intento gritar pidiendo ayuda con todas mis fuerzas pero me es imposible. Noto que me arrastran así que pego patadas a todo lo que parezca moverse. Al final, me duermo por el efecto de lo que quiera que esté impregnada la banda.

**POV Katy**

Llevo tres horas ¡Tres! buscando a Lara y ni rastro de ella. Creo que como siga andando me tendrán que amputar los pies. Ya harta de caminar me siento en el banco más próximo y me desplomo sobre él. Como no la encuentren pronto no sé lo que haré. Antes de reanudar la búsqueda decido admirar el paisaje que me rodea para relajarme, este día ha sido demasiado estresante. Hay un precioso amanecer que le da toques dorados a todos los edificios que me rodean, dándole a Manhattan el aspecto de una ciudad mágica hecha de torres de cristal. De repente, suena mi teléfono sacándome de mi ensoñación y lo descuelgo con un gruñido de fastidio.

- ¿Diga?-pregunto con cansancio.

- ¡Katy, soy Jake!-exclama un Jake muy ilusionado.

- ¡Jake! Dime que habéis encontrado a Lara.-pregunto esperanzada.

- No, solo te llamo porque acabo de ver un ovni y me quiere invitar a un helado, no te jode.

- Bueno, partiendo por el punto de que existen dioses, demonios y criaturas mágicas. ¿Porqué no?

- Vale...Sí, la han encontrado y ahora está en el Instituto.-dice Jake tranquilo.

- ¿En el Minaya High School?¿Qué hace ahí?-interrogo extrañada.

- No, no me refiero a ese instituto-ríe Jake.- Será mejor que te envíe la dirección, porque conociéndote te perderás por el camino.

- ¡Eh! Yo no me perde... Vale sí, tienes razón, envíame la dirección.

En cuanto me llego, me levanté rápidamente del banco en el que estaba y me encaminé hacia allí. No se que me esperaba cuando Jake me dijo Instituto, pero nunca me imaginé una catedral destartalada y llena de basura. Miro el móvil para ver si me había confundido. Cuando levanté la vista, el aspecto del edificio que tenía enfrente cambió radicalmente. En vez de una iglesia en ruinas, había una imponente catedral gótica que se alzaba muy por encima de los edificios que la rodeaban. Después de despertar de mi ensoñación entre en aquel espectacular sitio para reunirme con Lara.

**POV Lara**

Me despierto en una habitación pequeña con una cama de matrimonio en medio y paredes oscuras. Entonces me acuerdo de cómo he llegado hasta aquí y me asusto. De repente, la puerta se abre y una chica joven entra por ella. Tiene el pelo negro por los hombros y ojos azules. Lleva una camiseta de tirantes negra y una camisa azul a cuadros. Además lleva unos pantalones piratas de los que tienen mil bolsillos y converse. No se parece en nada a la gente que me secuestró. Se me hace familiar... ¡Pero si es Katy!

- Hola, por fin despiertas.-me sonríe de manera sarcástica mientras se sienta en el borde de la cama.- Te hemos estado buscando por todo Manhattan.

- ¿Se puede saber que hago aquí?- pregunto.- ¿Y por cierto, dónde estoy?

- ¿Te acuerdas de la conversación que tuvimos antes de que huyeras?

- Sí- respondí con cautela, me seguía sin gustar esta situación.

- Bueno, pues te han traído al sitio de reunión de ellos.

- ¿Ellos, quienes son ellos?

En ese momento aparecieron por la puerta una cuadrilla de jóvenes. Era difícil describirlos, había desde una chica rubia de mirada inteligente, a un chico vestido completamente de negro de ojos azules y extraños tatuajes en la piel. Entonces, un chico rubio de aspecto salvaje y otro moreno con unos ojos tan cambiantes como el mar se adelantaron-

- Bienvenidas las dos al Instituto de Nueva York, hogar de los Cazadores de Sombras y temporalmente el de los dioses y semidioses griegos.

* * *

Esto es todo por hoy, esperamos que os haya gustado y gracias a Sakuranokini por tu review y esperamos que sigas leyendo noestro fic, aunque eso no significa que no esperemos de otras personas.


	4. Capítulo 3: El origen

**********Aclaración: **En esta historia aparecen personajes de varias sagas y ninguno nos pertenece salvo las dos protagonistas. Cada personaje pertenece a su escritor correspondiente.

**L**: ¡Bienvenidos una vez más a nuestra fantástica, emocionante y más que maravillosa historia!

**M**: ¿Te has tomado algo raro o te has dado un golpe en la cabeza?

**L**: ¡Oye! Me ofende que pienses eso de mí.

**M**: Hombre, has puesto que nuestra historia es maravillosa, eso es preocupante...

**L**: No lo es, solo exagero un poco la verdad, y eso, no hace mal a nadie.

**M**: No, solo infla tu ego. Como sigas así vas a explotar.

**L**: Pues me da igual explotar, lo prefiero a ser una amargada como tú.

**M**: ¿Amargada yo? ¡Pero si soy más maja que las pesetas!

**L**: M, cariño...¡YA NADIE USA LAS PESETAS!

**M**: ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo? ¡Mentirosa! Seguro que mientes.

**L**: No, M, no, alguien tenía que decírtelo. No podíamos ocultarte la verdad por siempre. Me temo que las pesetas ya no se usan.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**POV Katy**

Seguimos al variopinto grupo de jóvenes por un largo pasillo y pasamos ante un montón de habitaciones que parecían vacías ya que sábanas blancas cubrían todos los muebles. Lara y yo andábamos rezagadas porque el grupo hablaba animadamente sobre temas que no llegábamos a entender. Entonces, una chica rubia y otra pelirroja aparecieron delante de nuestras narices.

- ¡AAAAHHHH!- chillamos al unísono.

- ¿Porqué gritáis?- nos preguntan sobresaltadas las dos chicas.

- ¡Nos habéis dado un susto de muerte!

- Ups, no fue nuestra intención, es que parecíais aburridas y hemos venido a daros conversación.

- ¿Y vosotras sois...?

- ¡Ah, sí! Yo soy Annabeth Chase y esta encantadora pelirroja es Clary Fray.- nos dice la de ondulado pelo rubio.

- Am... ¿Y qué es lo que queréis?- pregunta Lara

- Pues a parte de presentarnos, queríamos que por lo menos confiaseis en nosotras, no os pedimos que seáis nuestras amigas inmediatamente, pero que nos deis una oportunidad porque no vais a encontrar muchos aliados de ahora en adelante- dice amablemente la que parece llamarse Clary.- No hace falta que nos respondáis inmediatamente, pensároslo un par de días.

Antes de poder responderle me choco de lleno contra la espalda del tipo de pelo negro que estaba delante mío. Oigo a Lara reírse de mí, vaya compañera me he echado... Se gira y después de mirarme con cara de pocos amigos, y a pesar de que sé que no es una mirada demasiado agradable, no puedo evitar fijarme en esos ojos grises. Nos dice que una tal Clave nos está esperando en la biblioteca que está justo al otro lado de la gran puerta frente a la que nos encontramos. Se aleja a paso apresurado mascullando algo sobre lo patosa y cegata que soy.

- Va, no le hagas caso al gruñón de James... Le molesta mucho que le despierten cuando está durmiendo.- dice el chico de cabellera dorada que creo que se llama Jace entre risas.

- ¡Eh! Dejemos la charla para otro momento y entremos a la biblioteca que la Clave nos está esperando.- nos regaña Annabeth.

Entonces, abrimos la puerta y una luz cegadora nos rodea.

**POV Lara**

¡ES-LA-MEJOR-BIBLIOTECA-QUE-HE-VISTO! ¿Cómo no he podido enterarme de que existía un lugar así? Hay tres paredes forradas de estanterías con libros. La cuarta pared es un gran ventanal decorado con extraños motivos que me parecía haberlos visto antes en la piel de los chicos que me secuestraron. En el centro había una gran mesa de caoba sujeta por unos ángeles de piedra. Sentados alrededor de la mesa, se encontraban una docena de hombres y mujeres vestidos completamente de negro y tatuajes adornando sus brazos.

- Bienvenidas al instituto de Nueva York, la residencia de los cazadores de sombras.- dice una mujer de pelo negro de mediana edad.

- Madre, padre, Hodge, señores de la clave, tengo el honor de presentarles a las dos elegidas, Lara Carter y Katy Thompson- dice una chica de aspecto fiero colocándose en medio de las dos.

-Supongo que Jace, Alec e Isabelle os habrán explicado cual es la situación, ¿verdad?- dice un hombre de pelo negro y ojos marrones.

-Pues... si con explicar todo te refieres a que solo dos personas se nos han presentado. Sí, si que lo han hecho.- responde la sarcástica Katy.

-¡Ah, sí! yo soy Jace y ellos so...

-Perdón por la tardanza, es que alguien ha convertido mi carruaje en una botella de Merlot- interrumpe un señor de barba blanca vestido con un traje de raya diplomática.

- No ha sido mi culpa, no haberme puesto el castigo de cien años.- le responde un hombre bastante bajito de pinta desaliñada con una botella de coca-cola light.

- Bueno, como iba diciendo, ellos son Isabelle y Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray, Annabeth Chase, y...

- Mi gran amigo Peter Johnson- suelta de repente el hombre bajito con botella

- Parece ser que no me van a dejar terminar ninguna presentación- exclama con falsa indignación Jace- Como iba dic...-

-¡Me llamo Percy Jackson señor D!- grita el tal Percy.

- Esto me empieza a cansar... ¡El próximo que interrumpa a mi magnífica persona, se llevará una gran sorpresa mientras duerma, y no necesariamente agradable!

-Que alguien haga callar al rubio teñido ese, estamos intentando mantener una conversación seria- vuelve a expresar su latente desacuerdo el famoso señor de la botella.

- Encima, ¿Yo?, ¿rubio teñido?- Jace parece realmente ofendido- ¿se ha visto usted en un espejo últimamente, señor... vagabundo de la esquina?

-¡SILENCIO! En vista de que nadie les ha explicado nada, seré yo quien lo haga- dice la señora que nos recibió.- Desde siempre han existido niños mitad dioses mitad humanos, a los que se les llama mestizos.

- Y desde hace mil años, existen los cazadores de sombras, guerreros mitad ángeles mitad humanos creados con la sangre del ángel Raziel.- Continuó el hombre de ojos marrones.

- Si el progenitor divino es uno de los tres grandes, es decir, Zeus, Hades o Poseidón, los mestizos son más poderosos que la mayoría y se pueden convertir en un peligro. Por eso, desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial aquellos dioses hicieron un pacto para no crear más mestizos de inmenso poder.

- Pero Hades rompió ese pacto hace 50 años.

- Dos preguntas, primera ¿ Qué pintan los cazadores de sombras en todo esto? Segunda, ¿ Qué demonios pintamos nosotras en todo esto?- digo empezando a hartarme.

- Pequeña impaciente, déjame terminar.-me responde el hombre de barba blanca.

- Como iba diciendo, Hades rompió el pacto hace 50 años, pero no con una simple mundana sino con una cazadora de sombras. Lo que fue un error imperdonable, ya que puso en peligro a nuestros dos mundos. Así que decidimos erradicar a esa nueva especie. Pero al parecer alguien ocultó a una rama de estos mestizos. Y así es como vosotras dos habéis llegado hasta aquí, viviendo con dos familias de mundanos.-reanudó la mujer.

- Y, ¿ Nos han traído hasta aquí para matarnos?- preguntó Katy asustada.

- En una situación normal no nos importaría liquidaros- nos dice el señor bajito.

- Pero... Os necesitamos.- comenta con resignación la mujer.

- ¿Que nos necesitan?- preguntamos Katy y yo al unísono.

- Y, ¿ Para qué exactamente?- cuestiono recuperando la compostura.

- Necesitamos que recuperéis los objetos más sagrados de nuestras culturas. Los instrumentos mortales de los nefilim, el rayo de Zeus, el tridente de Poseidón y el casco de Hades.

- ¿ Y porqué nos habéis elegido a nosotras si somos tan peligrosas?- interroga Katy desconfiadamente.

- Porque sois las únicas personas que tenéis una conexión con los dos mundos.

- ¿ Y se puede saber quién ha robado los objetos?- pregunta Jace aburrido.

- Solo sabemos que ese alguien está en una isla que no aparece en los mapas.

- Vale,¿ y que hacemos con nuestras familias?-digo con resquemor.

- Con un simple glamour podemos conseguir que vuestros padres adoptivos crean que seguís en casa.

- Perfecto, ¿Cuándo nos vamos a la isla?- pregunta Katy ilusionada.

- No tan deprisa, primero tenéis que conocer al resto del grupo-dice un señor vestido de pescador.- Os esperan en el Campamento Mestizo.

Dicho esto, nos llevan a una habitación continua a la biblioteca y nos dicen que esperemos junto a Percy, Annabeth y Jake. Veinte minutos después nos encontramos todos en frente de la puerta de la catedral mirando a la carretera y veo a Annabeth tirar una especie de moneda antigua al aire. Todos están mirando hacia la derecha como esperando que algo ocurra, pero a mi no me parece un buen momento como para esto.

- ¿A qué se supone que estamos esperando?- pregunto extrañada a lo que Katy simplemente asiente.

-¿A qué va a ser? Está claro que al autobús volador de Apolo, por supuesto- contesta Jace con una extraña sonrisa en su cara.

- Sabes, eso no suena muy convincente- dice conteniendo la risa Katy.

- Nada de lo que han dicho hasta ahora ha sonado muy convincente, que digamos- agrego yo algo seria.

- Para vosotras tal vez no, pero para nosotros es de lo más normal- dice Alec algo molesto.

Habríamos continuado nuestra charla pero, hemos tenido que salir corriendo del lugar en el que estábamos porque resulta que, ese autobús mágico que de verdad existía, ha estado a punto de atropellarnos.

**POV Katy**

Nos subimos al autobús, que a pesar de las apariencias, es más amplio de lo que creía. El conductor dice llamarse Apolo, por eso será que han dicho que es el autobús volador de Apolo... espera, ¿volador?, ¿eso significa que...?

Mis preguntas se ven respondidas un instante después de que las puertas del vehículo se cerraran.

No llevamos ni diez minutos de trayecto cuando veo a Apolo mirarme.

- ¿Quiere algo?- le pregunto cortésmente.

- Bueno, la verdad es que me ha surgido una emergencia y me preguntaba se te importaría conducir por mí.- me responde él con una cara que te hace preguntarte de dónde narices ha salido este señor.

-¿QUÉ?- pregunto exasperada.

Mi grito llama la atención de todo el grupo y veo a Jake acercarse a mí.

- Katy, ¿Qué a pasado para que grites?- pregunta preocupado

- Que me ha pedido que conduzca por él y solo tengo 15 años, ¿Cómo se le ocurre pedirme algo así?

- Bueno, veras, él es así, no le culpes y tranquila, ya conduzco yo.- dice Jake intentando tranquilizarme.

-¿Qué, tú? Pero si solo eres un año mayor que yo

- Ya… quizás eso no sea del todo verdad

- ¿Cómo que no es…?-

Me veo interrumpida por una turbulencia, por lo que miro hacia el asiento del conductor y me doy cuenta de que no hay nadie.

-¿En qué momento se ha levantado?- hablo tranquilamente intentando contener la rabia.

Jake se sienta en frente del volante y, con lo que esa acción implica, se pone a conducir.

Han pasado unos veinte minutos y veo al señor que tiene la coca-cola Light levantarse y dirigirse hacia donde esta Jake, sigue siendo el conductor porque Apolo, después de desaparecer y hacer que casi nos estrellemos (sí, la turbulencia esa resulto ser que uno de los costados del autobús estaba contra una montaña) , no ha vuelto a aparecer.

-No, no, no… así no llegaremos al campamento ni en tres años, pisa el acelerador- le dice al principio con cara pensativa y acabando con una cara algo macabra.

- No te creas, yo también creo que tiene que ir más deprisa pero, mírale, no es más que un niño- dice el tal Jace intentando defender a Jake, no se le da tan bien como me gustaría.

- ¡Oye! que solo soy un año menor que tú- agrega ofendido Jake.

- Mira al pobrecito, seguro que ahora se sentirá triste- agrega el señor de la coca-cola.-Y además, muy niño pero seguro que conduce mejor que tú.

- No te digo que no, pero te aseguro que soy mil veces mejor que tú al volante- dice sonriendo arrogante Jace. -Ahora que caigo, ¿Porqué no conduce usted, tiene miedo?

-¿Ah? ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?- responde enfurecido Mr. coca-cola

- Pues, atreviéndome. No soy tan gallina como otro que yo me sé, Señor D- esta vez es Jace quien habla con cierto tono de burla mezclado con enfado.

-No vuelvas a llamarme gallina.

- Yo no te lo dije a ti, tú solito te diste por aludido- le responde con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia Jace.

- Maldito rubio teñido

- Soy rubio natural

- Como si alguien te fuese a tomar en serio

- ¡Se acabó! Me da igual que seas un dios o que tengamos un tratado de paz, esto lo arreglamos aquí y ahora- dice lanzándose a él

-Por mí bien- le responde el tal Señor D lanzándose para chocar con Jace

Al principio me asusto mucho y me dirijo hacia Lara porque la veo con la misma cara que yo pero al mirar a mi alrededor, me doy cuenta que solo somos nosotras dos las que estamos preocupadas. El resto se comporta como si fuese lo más normal del mundo que esos dos se pelearan.

- ¿Pero es que nadie piensa pararles?- Pregunta Lara extrañada

- ¿A esos dos? Eso solo empeoraría las cosas, además, siempre están igual, no debes preocuparte- le responde Annabeth.

- Estamos llegando- se le oye hablar a Jake por encima de los gritos tanto del Señor D como de Jace.- ¡AAHHHHH!

Después del grito solo siento como el autobús cae en picado y cierro los ojos.

Oigo un ruido como de algo chocándose contra el suelo (probablemente nosotros) y siento una gran sacudida. Cuando abro los ojos veo a Lara y los demás tan desorientados como yo e intentando levantarse. Una vez todos en pie, nos disponemos a salir del autobús y cuando logramos abrir la puerta, después de unas cuantas patadas cortesía de Alec, me doy cuenta de que estamos suspendidos en el aire, ¡Literalmente! Estamos colgando de un gran árbol.

-Menos mal que estaba Thalia, sino ya estaríamos todos muertos- le oigo decir a Percy.

Diez minutos después ya estábamos todos en suelo firme ¿Cómo? os preguntaréis. Pues muy fácil, Isabelle sacó su látigo y lo enredó en un árbol cercano pero muchísimo más pequeño que en el que no encontrábamos y fue una especie de Tarzán, solo que con tacones de 15 cm, algo curioso de ver. Y bueno, volviendo al tema, de ese árbol más pequeño tuvimos que apañárnoslas para bajar, algunos saltando, otros descendiendo por el tronco y otros, como nosotras, cayéndose.

Después de haber ayudado a levantarse al Señor D me giro y veo una hermosa imagen, hay una pequeña granja abajo, en el valle y está rodeada por montes y un precioso lago.

- Bienvenidas al Campamento Mestizo- nos dice Jake, señalando a la casa que está al lado del lago con gran orgullo.

- ¿EL CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO ES UNA GRANJA DE FRESAS?

* * *

Agradecimientos:

**Sakuranokimi**: Muchísimas gracias por seguirnos y estar siempre animándonos y esperamos que lo sigas haciendo durante toda la historia. P.D. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió lo de que eramos una sola persona? ¡Fue muy divertido!

Y gracias igualmente a todos los que leéis esta historia aunque sea de forma anónima. Y esperamos que la sigáis disfrutando tanto como nosotras escribiéndola.


	5. Capítulo 4: Campamento

**Aclaración:** En esta historia aparecen personajes de varias sagas y ninguno nos pertenece salvo las dos protagonistas. Cada personaje pertenece a su escritor correspondiente.

**M: **Hoy os traemos un nuevo capítulo. Nos ha costado mucho, hemos luchado contra vientos huracanados, lluvia torrencial, nieve y...

**L**: Ya si hombre, estábamos bien cómodas en mi habitación. No los engañes.

**M**: Shh... eso ellos no lo saben y además, hemos visto lluvia, nieve y viento por la ventana, ¿no?

**L**: Em... bueno sí, pero eso no cambia nada.

**M**: Qué manía tienes con quitarme mis ilusiones, primero las pesetas y ahora mi batalla épica contra el temporal... ¿Qué te he hecho yo?

**L**: Pues déjame pensar... Me cortaste en los anteriores capítulos cuando daba la bienvenida a nuestros lectores.

**M**: Bueno, bueno...

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**POV Lara**

Resulta que el campamento no era una granjita de fresas como cualquiera de Long Island. Tras cruzar un arco dorado con algunas letras griegas, que según Percy son salvaguardas para evitar monstruos, todo cambió ante nuestros ojos. El edificio central que parecía un granero destartalado se convirtió en una enorme casa azul con un bonito porche. Cuando nos acercamos al porche vemos a un señor jugando a las cartas, un señor barbudo que va en silla de ruedas... ¡No puede ser!

- Quirón, amigo mío, líbrame de estos mocosos. ¡Por lo que más quieras!-grita el señor D.

El dios sale corriendo para despatarrarse sobre la silla que está en frente del hombre.

- Por favor, Dioniso le recuerdo que tenemos invitados.-le responde este con una sonrisa afable.

- ¡Ya me he peleado con el rubio con complejo de protagonista, así que peor opinión de mí no les puedo dar!

- Y no se olvide de que nos ha estrellado contra un árbol.-dice Jace quitándose ramitas de la camiseta.

- ¡A callar!- Dioniso chasquea los dedos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Jace queda enredado en un montón de vides.

- ¡Je me juejtes!-balbucea el rubio malhumorado.

- Mira el lado positivo Jace, ahora no puedes hablar.- dice entre risas Alec.

- ¡Ejo no ej bueno!

- Para ti no, pero para el resto es una bendición- ríe Isabelle

Katy viene corriendo hacia nosotras ya que se había quedado embobada mirando todo.

- ¡Este sitio es genial! ¿Señor Brunner?¿Qué hace aquí?-exclama con estupor.

- Premio para la lumbreras- le dice bruscamente el señor D.

- Perdonarle, si no es desagradable le da algo-responde Annabeth a modo de disculpa.

- En realidad todos aquí me llaman Quirón, me hice pasar por vuestro profesor para verificar que erais vosotras. Supongo que todavía no os han enseñado el campamento, ¿no?

- Aparte del árbol de la entrada no.

- Pues ya va siendo hora de que alguien lo haga- dice Quirón entusiasmado, pero en seguida lo cambia por un semblante serio- Aunque, Lara, quédate un momento.

**POV Katy**

Después de despedirme de Lara me fui con Jake fuera de la casa.

- Oye, ¿Porqué no pareces sorprendido con todo lo que nos han dicho?- le pregunto con curiosidad.

- Bueno, es algo difícil de explicar pero te di...¡Cuidado!

Me giro alarmada y me doy cuenta de que una flecha se acerca peligrosamente a mi cabeza. Por suerte, aparece Annabeth y me derriba esquivando la flecha.

- ¡Prestad atención, casi le voláis la cabeza a la nueva!-exclama enfurecida Annabeth.

Proseguimos sin ningún percance más mientras Jake explica alegremente todo lo que nos rodea, supongo que debe conocer el sitio.

- A tu derecha se encuentran las cabañas de los mestizos, a la izquierda el comedor, eso es la entrada del bosque, hola Grover, los baños...

- ¿Hola Grover?¿Quién es Grover?-pregunto extrañada.

- Yo soy Grover.- dice un chico moreno con piernas peludas.

- ¡Eres medio asno!- grito exaltada

- Medio asno, ¿en serio? me ofendes, soy un sátiro, medio cabra si no te importa.-me responde molesto.- Porque yo no veo que hayas llamado a Jake niño burro.

- ¿Que Jake qué?

- Soy un sátiro, se me ha olvidado comentártelo, ¿Verdad?- ríe nerviosamente.

- Hombre, habría sido un detalle por tu parte.

- Si bueno, sigamos con la visita.

**POV Lara**

Cuando vi a Katy marcharse me dispongo a seguir a Quirón que había entrado a la casa.

- ¿Para qué me querías?- pregunto intentando seguir sus pasos... bueno, su trote.

- Ya que pareces ser la que menos confía en nosotros, eres la indicada para escuchar la profecía- explica él.

- ¿Qué clase de profecía?

- Eso ni siquiera yo lo sé, tendrás que averiguarlo tú hablando con nuestro oráculo.

- Y, ¿Dónde se encuentra vuestro oráculo, en el sótano?- pregunto irónicamente

- Pues la verdad es que está en el desván- responde él inocentemente.

Y dicho esto nos encaminamos hacia el desván. Al llegar, me encuentro que todo está muy desordenado y cuando le voy a reprochar eso, me doy cuenta de que Quirón ha desaparecido. Sigo caminando y veo que al fondo de la habitación hay un montón de ropa sucia, lo que me faltaba. Continúo observando cuando, justo en ese momento, oigo un ruido y me giro asustada. Del montón de ropa empieza a salir niebla verde y antes de que me de cuenta ya me ha rodeado. Parece ser que me había equivocado, la ropa no era ropa, era una momia algo... deteriodada.

- Bienvenida joven muchacha- la voz resuena en mi cabeza.

- Me han dicho que que usted tiene algo para mi.

- Si, así es.

Pero no continúa hablando sino que empieza a hacer ruidos extraños y a balbucear frases incoherentes.

_Oscuras tierras, grandes desgracias _

_dos salidas, una luz, la otra oscura_

_descubrir el pasado del cielo y desvelar sus secretos _

_y una razón equívoca, siembra la destrucción._

Salgo de allí temblando, no entiendo nada de lo que ha dicho pero sé que nada bueno se avecina ¡Cómo me he metido yo en esto! En la salida me encuentro a Quirón y me dice que ya puedo visitar el campamento, en ese momento me doy cuenta de que hay un chico rubio de ojos castaños mirándome.

- Lara, este es Will y te va a guiar por el campamento ya que Jake no está.-me explica Quirón.

Salgo siguiendo al chico.

**POV Katy**

Cuando terminamos la visita guiada y después de haber ayudado a Jake a empaquetar sus cosas, nos adentramos en el bosque llenos de cajas. Al cabo de un rato, Jake se acuerda de que tiene que hacer unas cosas y me deja sola con sus cajas, como no. Sigo caminando y llego a un claro en el bosque donde se encuentra una casita bastante grande.

Después de mucho esfuerzo, logro abrir la puerta y entrar. Todo es muy acogedor, hay muchos sofás ideales para echarse una siesta y una gran mesa de comedor a mi izquierda y, lo que supongo yo que habrá detrás de la puerta, la cocina. Me dirijo al sofá para depositar algunas de las cajas que me ha encasquetado Jake y cuando las dejo, oigo un gruñido que proviene del sofá. Espera, ¿un gruñido?

Miro alarmada al sofá y veo una cara enfadada

- ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre despertarme de mi siesta?- grita James colérico.

- Bueno... yo... no sabía que estabas allí ¿vale?- le acabo respondiendo yo también enfadada.

Recojo las cajas que ha tirado y subo las escaleras para buscar una futura habitación que me guste. Después de haber abierto varias puertas, encuentro una que me gusta. Como todas las demás, es una doble, lo que significa que la comparto con alguien, espero que sea Lara.

Tras desempaquetar todas las cosas, bajo al piso inferior con intención de sentarme ya que llevo toda la tarde vaciando cajas. Pero para mi sorpresa, el salón sigue lleno de cajas así que me dispongo a moverlas. Cuando llevaba media cocina amueblada aparece James. ¡Por fin me va a ayudar alguien! Cuando termino, salgo esperando poder tumbarme de una maldita vez pero en vez de eso, me encuentro todo exactamente igual a como lo dejé.

- Podrías ayudarme con los trastos, ¿No?-le pregunto.

- ¡Ah! Claro.-me responde él mientras cogía una caja pequeña.

Sorprendida sigo con mi labor. Decido subir lo que me ha dado Jake y lo deposito en la habitación de enfrente. Bajo ¡Y James está tumbado en el sofá, yo me lo cargo!

- ¡Pero no se supone que ibas a ayudarme!- grito enfurecida.

- Y eso he hecho, he llevado la caja con las almohadas al piso superior.-me dice tranquilamente.

- ¡¿La caja con las almohadas?! Cuidado no te vayas a herniar.-respondo sarcásticamente.

- Tranquila, por eso he decidido echarme un rato.-dice con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Me estás vacilando?

- En absoluto.

- Eres un vago de mierda, ¿lo sabías?

- Yo al menos no necesito dejarme los riñones para sentirme integrada en un grupo de guerreros como nosotros.-me contesta mientras se me acerca.

- Me equivocaba, no eres un vago de mierda, simplemente eres imbécil- respondo cogiendo un libro para lanzárselo a la cara.

- ¡Ohh! Un libro, seguro que me hará mucho daño.-ríe descaradamente.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te he hecho yo para que me insultes y desprecies de esta manera?- pregunto notando las lágrimas agolparse en los ojos.

- Simplemente no me gusta ser la niñera de dos crías que ven todo esto como una aventura divertidísima y no como una guerra.

Se acabó, no aguanto más, le tiro a James el libro a la cabeza pero lo esquiva y en ese momento aparece Lara por la puerta y el libro se estrella a muy poca distancia de su cara.

- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ NARICES ESTÁ PASANDO?

* * *

Bueno, bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy y esperamos que os haya gustado y que dejéis reviews (os lo agradeceríamos mucho) y también queremos darle las gracias a Sakuranokimi por estar siempre apoyándonos.


	6. Capítulo 5: Entrenamiento

******Aclaración:** En esta historia aparecen personajes de varias sagas y ninguno nos pertenece salvo las dos protagonistas. Cada personaje pertenece a su escritor correspondiente.

Puede que algunos no sepáis qué son los cazadores de sombras. Por eso, os queríamos decir que se trata de otra gran saga de fantasía escrita por la gran Cassandra Clare. Al igual que los semidioses luchan contra los monstruos de la mitología griega, ellos luchan contra demonios.

M: Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de Una lucha ent...

L: ZZZZZZ

M: ¡L! ¡Despierta!

L: ¿Qué? ¡Las tres y cuarto!

M: Perdonad a mi amiga marmota, estamos de exam...

L: ¿Cómo que marmota? Pero si yo estoy...ZZZ

M: Bueno... Dentro capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**POV Lara**

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ NARICES ESTÁ PASANDO?- grito asustada.

-Ups... Eso no iba para ti- me responde algo avergonzada Katy.

-¿Cómo que "ups"? casi me vuelas la cabeza y lo único que se te ocurre es decir "ups"- vuelvo a gritar pero esta vez furiosa, muy furiosa.

- Bueno... no es solo culpa mía, también es de él- me reprocha- Él es quien ha empezado todo por no querer ayudar a desempacar las cosas.

- Ahí te equivocas, he subido una caja al piso de arriba- contraataca ¿James?. Sí, creo que se llamaba así.

-Era una caja con almohadas y a eso, ¡No se le puede llamar ayudar!

Y ahora entiendo el principio de la discusión. Sí, es verdad que Katy tiene... bastante carácter y que esta vez tiene razón pero no le pienso perdonar el que me haya intentado volar la cabeza, esta se la guardo.

- ¿Podríais callaros de una vez? Estropeáis mi magnífica cabeza con vuestros gritos- pregunta retóricamente Jace que ahora que caigo, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva detrás de mí? Y no solo él, si no que también su grupo y el de Percy, aunque lo curioso es que sin Percy.

- ¡Oh, por favor! Ni que pudiésemos quitarte ese ego tan subidito tuyo con solo unos insignificantes gritos- y ahora es James quien busca pelea, como no.

- ¿Perdona?, ¿Estás diciendo que...-

- ¡NO VOLVÁIS A EMPEZAR!- exploto otra vez. Sus malditas discusiones me están dando jaqueca.

- Chicos, la cena está lis... ¿Pero qué os pasa a todos?- pregunta preocupado Percy.

- Nada, absolutamente nada-le respondo- ¿Qué decías de la cena?

- Em... ¡Ah sí! Que ya podemos ir a comer.

Y dicho esto salimos de la casa, volvemos a atravesar el bosque y por fin llegamos al campamento como veinte minutos después de andar. ¿Por qué tenemos que vivir tan lejos?

Llegamos a una especie de placita con varias mesas y mi falso profesor se nos acerca a darnos la bienvenida. Después de charlar un rato con él nos señala la mesa en la que, según dice, comeremos y cenaremos. Yo me siento en uno de los lados y a mi lado se sienta Katy, en frente mío Will y en frente de Katy, James, aunque ninguno de los dos parece muy feliz por ello.

La disposición de la mesa viene a ser esta: Alec, Clary, Katy, Yo (Lara), Annabeth y un chico llamado Grover, es simpático.

Y justo en frente de Alec y siguiendo: Isabelle, Jace, James,Will, Percy y Jake, que parece ser un gran amigo de Grover.

Si quitásemos las continuas peleas de Katy y James, las extremadamente fuertes carcajadas de Jake y Grover y algún que otro lanzamiento de comida, la cena no tuvo ningún inconveniente demasiado destacable y después de comer nos dirigimos cada quién a su cuarto el cual, al parecer, comparto con Katy.

**POV Katy**

Al día siguiente, nos levantamos muy pronto aunque mejor dicho, Jace nos ha sacado a todos de la cama porque se ha paseado dando cacerolazos por el pasillo. Yo me lo cargo. Además, Lara me ha lanzado una almohada a la nuca cuando me ataba los cordones. Supongo que me lo merezco después de casi volarle la cabeza.

Nos sentamos todos a desayunar, Clary mira con ojos cansados su café al igual que Annabeth. Isabelle ya está vestida aunque mira con desagrado a Jace y Alec simplemente intenta no dormirse en la mesa. Aunque el que se lleva la palma es Percy, se acaba de quedar dormido sobre una tarta de color azul. Por último están James que paso de mirarlo y Lara y el tal Will ,que nada más sentarme ha aparecido por la puerta, que no paran de reírse.

- Bueno, será mejor que empecemos a entrenar.-dice Annabeth mientras despierta a Percy.

- ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?-pregunto curiosa.

- Pues a la mañana entrenaremos en el campamento junto con los otros mestizos, incluidos vosotros cazadores de sombras.-explica Will.

- Antes de comer, tendréis una clase de griego clásico con Annabeth, ya que no sabemos qué nos encontraremos allí fuera. Y otra de demonología y runología con Alec.

- Y como siempre, lo mejor de todo se deja para el final. A la tarde, ¡Lucharéis entre vosotros!-exclama Jace emocionado.

- ¿Qué?-preguntamos asustadas Lara y yo.

- Tranquilas, si resultáis heridas podréis poner en práctica las runas que os enseñará Alec.- sonríe Jace.

- No me acaba de convencer...-digo pesarosa.

Al final, la mañana resultó ser bastante agradable e incluso divertida. Por ejemplo, Lara dijo entre risas que los cuchillos serafín que usan los cazadores parecen sables láser de Star Wars por que brillan. Eso sí, también hubo lesiones. Lara se ha abrasado el pantalón subiendo un rocódromo con lava. Y luego, casi me convierto en una brocheta cuando he estornudado con una espada en la mano. Claro que al ver eso, Lara se ha empezado a reír y un palo de la torre de entrenamiento le ha dado en plena cabeza.

La clase de griego clásico se me hizo insoportable, Annabeth intentaba hacerla parecer interesante pero se parecía demasiado a cualquier lección de las del instituto, aunque viendo la cara de Lara tuvo que disfrutarla mucho. Eso sí, me encantó la runología,¿Una clase dónde lo único que haces es dibujar símbolos preciosos, a quién no le gustaría?

Ahora estamos esperando a que Jace nos diga los contrincantes con los que lucharemos.

- Bueno, ya están las parejas hechas.-nos dice el rubio.-Annabeth, tú lucharás contra Clary ya que eres la que mejor control tiene y sabrás parar tus golpes antes de herirla, y Clary no me mires así.

- Isabelle, tú contra Clarisse- continúa Percy.- Y tú Alec, contra Travis y Connor Stoll, por cierto ten cuidado con sus trucos.

- Will y James juntos, y por último Percy y yo-concluye Jace.

- ¡Eh, esperad! ¿Y nosotras?-preguntamos extrañadas.

- Seguidme.- nos responde intentando aguantarse una sonrisa.

- ¿De qué se ríe?-me pregunta Lara en voz baja, mientras llegamos a un ruedo vacío.

- Chicas, os presento a Saco de Harina, Saco de Harina te presento a Katy y Lara, tus contrincantes.

- Jace, ¡Será una broma!- exclamo indignada.

- En absoluto, que os divirtáis.- nos responde alejándose.

El rubiales nos ha dejado en mitad de un arenal con un saco de harina de 50kg. ¡Esto es ridículo!

Al final, nos volvimos a reunir con el resto en el comedor. Mientras que todos tenían cortes y magulladuras, Lara y yo estábamos recubiertas de harina de la cabeza a los pies. Tras cenar, nos vamos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones deseando darle fin a este día.

**POV Lara**

¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! A pasado un mes desde que empezamos los entrenamientos y un mes desde que conocimos nuestra... naturaleza. No digo que no me guste, solo es que a veces se hace duro. Por un lado, echo de menos a mi familia adoptiva y por otro, tengo miedo de lo que ocurrirá en un futuro inminente.

Según nos ha dicho Quirón hoy es nuestro último día de clases. Aunque no por ello a sido más relajado, por suerte hemos mejorado muchísimo a si que ya no tenemos que luchar contra ningún saco. Mis puntos fuertes son mi gran facilidad para aprender el griego clásico y los diversos monstruos (Gracias a ello, Katy me ha puesto el apodo de Enciclopedia con patas, en fin...) y algo que me ha sorprendido gratamente, ¡Soy buena usando armas! El otro día, aposté con Jake a que podía clavar un naipe que él tirase al aire en el tronco de un árbol. Lo lancé y conseguí clavarlo, y me tuvo que dar las magdalenas del desayuno. Katy sin embargo, es un as con las runas. Aunque por lo que he sabido de ella, empezó a dibujar desde muy pequeña. Lo sorprendente es que alguien tan torpe como ella sea capaz de tumbar a James de un solo empujón. Es una larga historia, resumiéndolo, James cogió el mando de la televisión cuando Katy lo tenía y esta lo placó como si fuera una jugadora de rugby profesional.

Estamos tumbadas en el sofá tranquilamente, cuando Isabelle entra dando saltos de alegría.

- Isabelle, ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- le pregunto extrañada.

- ¡Nos han invitado a una fiesta!-exclama emocionada.

- Genial... Despertadme media hora antes de salir que me preparo en seguida.-digo acurrucándome en el cómodo mueble.

- De eso nada, tú y Katy os venís ahora mismo a mi habitación, de inmediato.-chilla ilusionada.

- ¡NO!-chillamos ambas con desesperación.

Pero fue en vano ya que Isabelle nos ha arrastrado a su habitación, nos ha sentado en su cama y se ha metido en su armario, que por cierto, es mucho más grande que el mío y el de Katy juntos. Después de ver volar ropa, que probablemente luego nos toque recoger, por unos 10 minutos, al fin sale del guardarropa con dos conjuntos, uno en cada mano.

* * *

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todos los que nos leéis y sobretodo a Sakuranokimi por apoyarnos con sus maravillosos reviews.


End file.
